


Because your eyes are blue

by Luwis06



Category: Kill Your Boss (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bottom Alex Miller, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spoilers, Top Logan Harris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwis06/pseuds/Luwis06
Summary: It was a beautiful morning.The light breeze was soft; the golden sunshine was gentle; and then there was the sky. The sky was so blue and bright it made his eyes both hurt and amazed at the same time. When did he even like blue then, Logan asked himself nonchalantly while making some breakfast for him and Alex, or maybe because of… And then his mind was instantly dragged back to yesterday night, their first and ever true night they spent with each other after all those messes they were in....
Relationships: Logan Harris/Alex Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Because your eyes are blue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> 1\. This was mostly porn with little plot, so read it at your own risk!  
> 2\. This fic contained spoilers, took place after the happy ending of Logan.  
> 3\. My OTP is top Logan x bottom Alex so if this not your cup of tea, please feel free to back out, tks.
> 
> Special thanks to Shen's AU that inspired me to write this fic and all the lovely fams of our Logan cult in KYB discords: https://discord.gg/rcDQU8VssW  
> English is not my native language, so please excuse for any silly mistakes that I've made.

**_Because your eyes are blue_ **

Pairing: Logan x Alex 

Author: Luwis

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to maybe: interactive, I own nothing here.

_…………………….._

It was a beautiful morning. 

The light breeze was soft; the golden sunshine was gentle; and then there was the sky. The sky was so blue and bright it made his eyes both hurt and amazed at the same time. _When did he even like blue then,_ Logan asked himself nonchalantly while making some breakfast for him and Alex, _or maybe because of_ … And then his mind was instantly dragged back to yesterday night, their first and ever true night they spent with each other after all those messes they were in.

They were finally able to escape CIA’s chasing several weeks ago, but up until now could his arm finally begin to heal. And Alex was being super strict about a no arm-no sex life so hell yeah, this was the first time they actually did it. Logan kept his mind busy while undressing Alex in a harsh and rushly way, he was waiting so long for this to eventually happen, and if he won't let his mind be swayed by something else, he might end up hurting Alex. And that was the most unwanted thing for him in his life, ever. 

Hungry kisses were exchanged between them, and Logan didn’t waste any of his time to explore more of Alex’s body. He pressed his hot lips against his slender yet muscular body; every part of Alex was driving him crazy, from his shining golden hair, his slender model body, his white slim neck, his slightly puffy and pink lips, to his gorgeous blue eyes. He stared straight and longingly into Alex's eyes just to see himself, beloved and wanted, melting in those pretty blue colors. And Logan's blood was rising so hard and fast he could make Alex mewling under his body right now. _But not this time_ , Logan thought, this time I'll be gentle for him, _for only him._

He gently pressed his lips again on Alex's eyes, while his hand was searching for some lube and condom, _I'll prep him good here_ , Logan thought and uncapped that lube bottle with his teeth, a familiar cocky smirk appeared in his face:

"Ready now, princess?"

"Who's your fucking princess, you fucktard!"- Alex yelled out but couldn't hide a rosy blush forming in his face.

"Hurry up."- He then mumbled quieter.

"No need to rush here, we have all the time in the world right?"- Logan asked Alex with a teaseful yet gentle tone.

And yes, they would have all the time in this world, but Alex wanted Logan to be inside him right now, right in this moment. But he will never say it out loud, and yet somehow Logan still managed to understand him. He stripped Alex's pant down hurriedly with just one hand, the other one spreading his legs out wide and then suddenly, he bit hard at his upper thighs part, the part near his crotch area, and left a blood-stained teeth mark in Alex’s ivory skin.

"Ouch!!! You crazy fucker, what are you..."

"You're mine now, Alex Miller. Remember that?"- Logan said while still looking straight into Alex's eyes. His deep and powerful voice, his hot grip, his insanely bright eyes; all of them made Alex feel suddenly so dizzy, and a straight hotness was growing immediately from his member. He couldn’t sputter anything else except a strong and hot kiss he hungrily pressed on Logan's lips. Logan received the kiss without hesitation and fastly took the dominant role, he devoured his lips like it was the most delicious meal in this world, played with his tongue just like a boy played with his one and only toy, but still managed to maintain such careful skillfulness. _Oh God, he was truly a hound then_ , Alex hazily thought, he felt like a doll now, couldn’t breathe nor think about anything else, absolutely controlled by Logan’s masterful tongue. When his poor lips were finally released, they were all puffy and red, shined like a ripped cherry on top of the most delicious cake, and a clear line of drool ran freely alongside from his tongue through his neck.

"Satisfied with that, hmm princess?"- Logan teasingly asked, he hungrily devoured this gorgeous scene before his eyes while pouring a generous amount of lube into his fingers and started working up those lube until it was warm enough to not make Alex feel uncomfortable.

"Obviously you'll be good with all those experiences of your, ha."- Alex snapped back bitterly. 

It was supposed to be a casual banter between them, nothing more. But he suddenly felt the urge to say those words out loud. _Ha, what was you doing right now Alex Miller_ , Alex quickly hid his face away from Logan’s sight. _So bitter and jealous_ , like a housewife that was angry with her cheating husband. 

But of whom was he jealous then? Those probably one night stand people that Logan had before him and never met nor remember their face for the second time? _So pitiful of you._ Alex thought to himself again, his stupid heart hurt so bad right now but he couldn’t do anything to make those raising pains disappear. 

_If only I was with him from the beginning..._

"What do you mean all those experienced?"- Logan asked Alex in a deep and gravel voice, a hint of meaningful and questioning that Alex didn't quite understand gleamed in his tone.

"You know what I meant here."- Alex frowned. But he didn't care to disguise his own feelings anymore.

 _Just say it, you’ve got nothing more to lose here_ , "I know you want me to say it out loud so here it out,"- Alex took a deep breath and started talking. His voice was just a slightly bit shivering than usual, but Logan still noticed it. He clenched his teeth tighter yet still managed to silently listen to what Alex wanted to say.

"I'm jealous of those fuckers that you'd already fucked, like I know you don’t even remember their face nor name, and they were probably just a one night thing but I'm still jealous of them for sleeping with you, happy now?"-Tears were beginning to form in his eyes, and Alex had never thought that he, a former CIA agent, would feel so vulnerable and bitter yet because of jealousy.

"Hey, hey now, don't cry okay. Man, Alex, baby. Don't cry please, shoosh shoosh,"- Logan quickly reached out to him and wiped those nearly forming tears in Alex's eyes, he kissed and kissed those beautiful blue pupils again and again with all of his gentleness and carefulness. Logan was so sure that he’d never been this gentle in his life, but it only made Alex's tears start falling harder than it should.

"Oh God, who could know that our great and stubborn Alex Miller could cry because he was jealous?"- Logan let out a joyfully snort laugh while still caringly rubbing away those streaming tears, and it only made Alex feel angrier than ever. 

_How could he laugh that joyfully when I was crying so miserably like a stupid female character in a soap opera?!!_ But before Alex could open his mouth to swear, Logan abruptly grabbed his hands; and then he started talking with such a confident and stable tone that made all of his painful feelings slowly settle down:

"I've never done it with someone else before, Alex. I'm still a virgin up until now, so don't cry anymore, okay?"

"What are you sa..."- Alex’s mumbling in disbelief, but when he looked at Logan's eyes, he couldn't help but make himself believe in those words; cause there were no lies in those deep dark eyes that he loved so much, only trust and trust stayed there. This formerly mob boss man, the one that killed people just for fun, the one that willingly did every dirty work for his own sake, now showing him his bare, true and vulnerable feeling.

Alex suddenly lost the ability to produce thought, he couldn’t think of anything to say except some stupid gibberish: 

"But you were a mafia..." 

Logan laughed out loud at Alex's accidentally silly thought and answered:

"Well yes I _was_ a mafia, sorry about that, Mister CIA agent.”

“But you know, I can only do it with one and only one person."

Logan smiled softly, his voice now was so gentle that Alex couldn’t even imagine it would come from him; they were like the softest comfortable breeze in the Saturday’s afternoon, or the warmest sunlight in the early morning; it made his whole heart and mind melt into a nice piece of the smoothest French crème brûlée. But Logan still had more to say:

"I can only have sex with you, Alex Miller."- Logan finished his sentences and then looked straight into Alex's eyes, there was no hesitation or joking in those deep dark eyes; Logan only said what he wanted **,** and he truly meant **it**.

"You, you...."- Alex couldn't even make the effort to say any words with all those tears now freely running along his face. He hadn't ever had the wild thought that Logan would be a virgin because well, he is Logan after all! He is hot and sexy, and crazy and an insane gangster who liked to use his hands only to drink wine or rip off someone's head; man and woman were literally dying just to get his attention. 

But why was this feeling not surprised at all for him? Was it because he knew Logan would say those words, or was it because that...

_He knew Logan only loved him._

And he only loved him too.

"I've never slept with Riam nor Noah when you were caught. I’ve also never done it with someone else before. "- Alex suddenly said while still uncontrollably sobbing.

And Logan had never been more surprised than this moment in his life, not even when their old boss died, not even when he knew Alex was a spy, not even when Alex chose to go with him,...Those words were like an arrow ripped off all of his suspicion and negative feelings.

"And let me say it clear one more time. I, Alex Miller, will only have sex with you, Logan Harris."- Alex took a deep breath to stop himself from sobbing, but his voice still visibly trembled due to all the sudden stream of feelings that had recently happened.

"Because I promised you, that I only belong to you."- He said his final sentence, now clearer and more confident, with such strong and passionate will that even those watery red eyes and shivering voice couldn't make him less convincing; and it brought Logan's mind straight back to the first time they met each other.

 _Ah, he is always so strong, so resilient and so beautiful._ Logan thought, I always knew that, but why were I so surprised right now? I trusted him **to not betray** me, _I had trusted him._ But why was there still a lingering feeling that ate me up from inside, _that he would forget his promise_. And be with another one.

Logan just sat there silently for a few minutes, and then he suddenly grabbed Alex into a strong hug; his grip tightened so hard it left a beautiful red stain on Alex's milky skin. But they won't feel anything else except that warmness that was crawling all over their body and their mind.

 _I’m finally at peace now,_ that was Logan one and only thought; all of this foreign yet familiar feeling made him stronger than ever, stronger than that time when his arm was still healthy, or that time when he was still being able to defeat countless enemies with just one gun. _Cause he was the happiest man in the world right now._

"Thank you, baby."- Logan whispered into Alex's ear, and they were staying like that for a few more moments, until Logan's hands began to roam all over Alex's body again. This time, he won't let them be interrupted, _ever_.

They kissed, exchanged touches and gave out all those pending feelings inside of them; they were both showing their truest and barest self now, but neither of them would be scared of those feelings again. Logan quickly used the remaining lube to open up Alex's tight hole, it was still new for Alex that Logan was capable of doing something this gentle with his hands, but his mind was quickly swaying away by a new sensual feeling from his asshole.

"Ah!!"- Alex suddenly let out a moan.

"Does it hurt now, kitten?"- Logan gently asked him.

"It's...not, I don’t know, it...feels weird."- Alex couldn't exactly describe what he was feeling now, losing between the feeling of Logan's calloused hand softly rubbing and scratching his rim.

"Bet that I'll make you feel good soon, huh?"- Logan asked him again, his usual smirk now forming again on his lips.

"Make me, now."- And that's the only thing Alex could say.

"Anything for you, my love."- Logan kissed Alex one more time and started fastening his work. He did it gently at first with just one finger, rubbing them around the walls casually, and then came the second, and then there’s the third one entered Alex's pink hole mercilessly. When Alex’s hole was starting to get used to his fingers entering it, he worked those fingers into a scissoring move to widen the now more loose hole and pushing it in and out in a pistol move just like if they actually had sex there, and letting his virgin ass pussy become more and more sloppy. Logan also didn't forget to take care of Alex's already hardening member, he's stroking it skillfully, playing and rubbing the head till it started leaking out some precum, and then teasingly tightening his grip to cool down that hardening cock.

And all Alex could do was helplessly mewling and moaning under Logan's hot and calloused hands, his mind was a mess now, so liked his body. He couldn't think of anything except those hands that were ruling him now. Every part of his body felt like they were burning on a desired fire for being played with both his front and end. But it still wasn't enough for him, _he needed more._

"More, Logan, give me more."- Alex cried out unashamedly, he wasn't shy to show Logan his true emotion now.

"Easy kitten, I must make sure that you won't get hurt okay? Bear with it just a little more."- Logan kissed Alex forehead to calm him down while still keeping his slow beat down there, diligent like a 9-to-5 salary worker; but Alex just couldn't take it anymore.

"Just fuck me already, I won't get hurt that easily."- Alex hungrily begged, oh God he needed Logan to be inside him right now, or he would turn crazy at this point. They had been waiting both so long for it, so long that he ran out of his normally very much patience. 

"You will."- Logan frowned, he was totally not okay with the idea of hurting Alex, even if it was because of sex.

"Now. Logan Harris!!! I need to feel you inside of me right now, I need to know that..." _That I am right here with you, now and forever; and no one will be able to separate us again. I need to feel you, and to know that you're here, for me, and for only me alone._

Logan lifted his head up and looked straight into Alex's eyes, _God how many times today did he lose himself in those gradient blue pupils again?_ He wouldn't do anything that will harm Alex, but now, just now, let them be all harsh and passionate. _Just this time_ , Logan thought and pulled his finger out of Alex's now messy and more loose hole, it let out a lewd "pop" sound that made his already hardening cock twitching crazily. He quickly took out his last piece of cloth, the underwear, and kicked it away rapidly. His cock was now breathing freely under the bedroom's light, showing proudly its monstrous size. Logan’s cock was huge, probably about 9,5 inches or more, ferocious with those popping veins, it was truly a monster. Logan had never actually measured it before though, but he knew that it was more than a “normal size”, and he was very satisfied with it, especially by the look on Alex's face right now-a combination of shocked, surprised, and secretly desired.

He poured a greatly generous amount of lube into his hardened member, there wasn’t anything like too much lube here, and his _boy_ needed to be carefully lubricated, even when he’d already prepped Alex’s thoroughly.

"I'm going in."- Logan said while positioning his monstrous brother so that its head stayed right in front of Alex's rim, but he didn’t enter it straight in, he was still waiting for Alex’s reaction.

Alex could only gulp dryly before the image of such a huge monster that would enter him, but at the same time, the carnal desire was also boiling hard inside him; he wanted to taste that monster, to have himself all fulfilled by Logan, and to make Logan _his_. So he just took a deep breath and nodded.

And Logan only waited for that moment to thrust all of his cock at one time into Alex’s asshole. Alex's body instinctively pulled out but Logan's strong and hard grips already pinned him down, prevented him to escape from their first truly sex experience.

"Just stay a little bit, it'll be good, I promise."- Logan whispered, he was bearing it too, carefully not to move too much that would hurt Alex. He stayed there unmoving to let Alex’s body slowly adjust to his too big member, sweats began to flow through his forehead to his unfairly handsome face; it slowly ran along his chapped thin lips to his sexy Adam’s apple, and then to his godly perfect Adonis body. He was like a Greek’s god now, handsomely attractive in lust, ready to destroy Alex’s world.

And that scene made Alex's inside twitch and tighten painfully hard, the previous pain was now beginning to slowly drift into a new pleasure, something that he had never experienced before. And it was driving him crazy, he needed more, more of...

"More Logan, I need more of you."- Alex moaned out loud, his hands crumbling grabbed Logan's cock, trying to shove it further inside him.

"Shoosh shoosh, I'll get it. Just let me take care of you baby. You won't need to do anything, I'll make everything you want become true."- Logan gently bit and nipped Alex's lips, guiding him to open his mouth and let his tongue dominate the blond mouth. They kissed like there will be no tomorrow while Logan was still slowly working his dick in and out of Alex's pink hole to make him get used to it. And when Alex realized that the pain was gone, he'd already been mewling and moaning out loud due to the libido burning inside him. He felt so full and so satisfied, being fulfilled by Logan, having him inside, seeing him in this vulnerable situation; everything about Logan made him so happy and crazy that he couldn't even think straight, only some gibberish words were sputtered out of his mouth.

"Ah, ah....harder, there, pleaseeee, Logan, ahhhhh!!!!!"

"I'm so full, ah ah Logan, breed me please!!! I want to have your child, I want to be impregnated with you semennnnnnnnn"

"Such a slut aren't you"- Logan slapped his dick harder and stronger against Alex's prostate, reduced him into a mewling mess of moaning and chanting of Logan's name.

“Ahhh Logan Logan Logan Nnnn!!!!”

"I'll make you my bitch, my only slut. No one can see you like this, you hear me? Only me!!!"- Logan thrust hard again, he’d lost all his patience and gentleness that he had before, now he could only think of one thing, marked Alex, bred him, made him _his and only his_.

"I'll impregnate you, make you full of my semen and my child, and your belly will be so big that you can't walk straight. You will be my wife and my slut, you hear me Alex Miller?!!"

"Yes yes Logan, aaahhhhhh, impregnate me and make me your wifeeeee!!!! I'm only yours and yours aloneeee, ahhhhhh!!!"

Logan fastened up his move, they're both near their climax now, just a little bit longer and...

"Ahhh Logannnn, I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming!!!!! I'm cumming on your dickkkkk, oohhh aahhhh."- Alex lewdly mewled, his cock started leaking out those pleasurable white stuff.

"Cum baby, cum for me, I know you love it!!!"- Logan ordered him, he's also near his end but he wanted to make sure that his lover got his climax first.

"Ahhh yesss I love it I love it, I love you Logan, aaahhhh!!!!" - Alex cried out loudly and sprayed all his semen everywhere, his eyes rolled up and his tongue lolled out of his mouth uncontrollably, letting his drool flowing freely through his face and to his body, mixing with his milky white liquid.

Seeing Alex’s afterglow face sent the last twitch right through Logan’s cock, "I'm cumming too, take it Alex!!!!"- He screamed out loudly too and ejaculated all of his hot liquid inside Alex's messy hole while still thrusting hard against his prostate, made Alex cry out and shook his body vibrantly again, but this time only a white clear prostate fluid came out of his already softened dick.

And then they both just collapsed into the bed, too much pleasure and happiness in their first time took away all their mind and breath; so they just laid there, hands wrapping each other's body, and heads leaning into the other one.

Until Logan decided to break the silence:

"I love you too, Alex Miller."- He said it quietly, his head still buried inside of Alex's damp blond mess, and his voice was still gravel and raspy of their truly and first making love experience.

Alex just smiled and closed his eyes, he tucked his head under Logan’s chin and rested there comfortably; he didn't have the energy to do anything else now, but he’d let out one last sentence before his mind completely fell asleep.

"I know, Logan Harris."

……………………….

A sudden sound of something fell into the ground and one hard pinch on the ear woke Logan up from his daytime dream.

"Logan Harris!!! How many times have I told you not to burn the kitchen again?! And what did you do just now!!!"

"Ouch ouch ouch Alex, not my ear again! The weather is so good today with that pretty blue sky so I want to make breakfast for us and..."- And then burnt them all out like charcoal while dreaming about their great sex last night.

 _Alex will kill me if he knows this_. Logan thought to himself and started laughing, earning himself a hard smack from Alex again.

"What's wrong with you just now?! Laughing out of nowhere, gosh you're such a crazy bastard."- Alex rolled his eyes while fixing the burnt breakfast, he still couldn't understand why Logan himself managed to burn the kitchen every time he cooked something.

"Move away, I'll make breakfast now."

"Let me do it babe, you know you need more rest after last night right."- Logan said and tried to gently push Alex away from the kitchen, but he was still stubbornly wearing the apron and started firing the pan.

"If you do it, we’ll have nothing to eat and I won't go out to eat now. So move away."

"I said I'll do anything for you right, I'll buy the groceries and cook our breakfast, so just go and get some sleep baby."- Logan said and pressed soft kisses all over Alex's white slender neck to his slightly rosy cheeks.

"Yeah, like you could do it even if you want."- Alex just rolled his eyes again, but he didn't stop Logan from helping him prepare the ingredients, _at least he knew how to use a knife,_ Alex thought to himself.

"And what's wrong with the weather and the sky? You never like blue."- Alex asked Logan nonchalantly, but there’s still a small hint of curiosity in his tone.

"I like blue now, it's my favorite color."- Logan gently answered him.

'But why, you'd never..."

"Oh for God's sake!!! Logan Harris, watch where you knife’s gonna cut! Are you going to hurt your arm again you stupid crazy..mmmhhm"- Alex words were interrupted by Logan's kisses; he weakly fought back at first, but then just quickly abandoned his useless movement and let himself being swept down with the passionate flow.

"I'll be careful okay, don't worry. I promise you."- Logan gently said during their kisses, and then his mind was back with Alex’s question. Why was blue his favorite again? Ah, he remembered that now, that was because....

_Because your eyes are blue._

The End.


End file.
